La aventura pokemon de ¿Naruto?
by Anzu Shoda
Summary: Una nueva leyenda esta por comenzar. Naruto y compañia deberan de iniciar su viaje pokemon. Naruto quiere ser un maestro pokemon, Sakura una criadora y Sasuke... Algo que mejor no les digo. Que mala soy para los resumenes T.T me doy pena


**Capitulo 1: El comienzo del viaje**

**

* * *

  
**

Era un día perfectamente hermoso en la aldea Konoha. El sol brillaba, los pajarillos cantaban, y Uzumaki Naruto se había quedado dormido… Otra vez.

-Noooo!!! Me quedé dormido – Gritaba un chico rubio a todo pulmon – Otra vez ¬¬*

Se cambió tan rápido como le fue posible, se puso su para nada llamativa ropa, y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-Veo que ya te despertaste, chiquillo – Dijo un hombre de cabello blanco mientras le veía empacar sus cosas – Será mejor que corras, se supone que quieres tu primer Pokemon, ¿O me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas, sabio pervertido – Naruto tomó su recien arreglada mochila y salió a toda velocidad de su casa.

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! – Gritó Jiraiya al muchacho mientras se alejaba. Cerró los ojos y luego murmuró – Ni te imaginas lo que vas a descubrir, Naruto.

El chico rubio recorrio la aldea mientras observaba un pequeño mapa que llevaba en sus manos, tenía que encontrar el laboratorio del profesor Sarutobi cuanto antes, pero nuestro pequeño heroe de tan solo doce años, había nacido con la peor orientación del mundo.

-¿Pero donde estará el laboratorio de ese viejo? – Se decía para si mismo Naruto mientras leía una y otra vez el mapa.

-Esta al reves, idiota – Un muchacho detrás de el le miraba – Tu deberias haber ido hace una hora.

-¡Sasuke! Ya lo sé – Gritó el rubio – Es que me dormí.

-¿Otra vez?

-Si, otra vez. ¿Podrías llevarme?

-Ya que.

Y así ambos jóvenes caminaron tranquilamente hacía el laboratorio del profesor Sarutobi, miradas ascesinas iban y venían por parte de ambos muchahos.

-¡Que bien! – Volvió a gritar Naruto - ¡Por fin llegamos!

Los dos ingresaron al laboratorio, en el pudieron ver a una chica de cabellos rosados y a un hombre viejo que platicaban tranquilamente.

-Llegas tarde, Naruto – Le reprochó el viejo – Otra vez.

-Si, si, ya se, ya se. ¿Podrías darme a mi nuevo Pokemon?

-No puedo hacer eso – Dijo tranquilamente Saturobi – Ya vino otro muchacho y se llevó el que te había guardado.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Pero por que?

-Porque tú llegaste más de una hora después de lo acordado, Naruto, te dije que esta sería tu última oportunidad.

-Pero no me podrías regalar uno, solo esta vez, da igual el Pokemon que sea, claro, menos un Magikarp.

-Mejor déle uno Profesor, o vendrá a molestarlo todos los días – Dijo la pelirosa.

-Esta bien, Naruto, esta bien – Sarutobi miró a su lado derecho donde habían tres pokeballs – Saca una.

-No me va a decir cual es cual.

-No, tú dijiste que podía ser cualquiera.

-¿Y que pasa con mi Pokemon? – Preguntó el Uchiha.

-¿Y el mio? – Cuestionó la Haruno.

-Sobraran dos pokeball, ustedes eligiran al azar al igual que Naruto.

-Pero…

-¿Qué? Asi no se vale.

-Bueno, que mas da, veamos que trae el destino.

Naruto tomó la pokeball que estaba en el medio, Sakura sacó la de la derecha y Sasuke el de la izquierda.

-¡Yo te elijó! – Gritaron los tres al unisono.

De la pokeball de la pelirosa salió un Eevee al igual que de la del niño emo. Pero en la pokeball de Naruto había una sorpresa.

-¿Un vulpix? – Preguntó el rubio con cara de que no le gustó la idea – Profesor, ese Pokemon es de niña.

-¡DEJA DE QUEJARTE NARUTO! – Gritó el anciano ya fuera de si.

-Que lindo mi Eevee – Dijo la Haruno alegremente.

-Que bien, tengo como mil opciones para evolucionarlo, ¿Pero cual sería la mejor? – Se preguntaba a si mismo el Uchiha.

-Muy bien, chicos – Comenzó Sarutobi – Me imagino que ya se saben bien las reglas.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Bueno yo se las diré. Las reglas dicen que si reciven el Pokemon al mismo tiempo tendrán que viajar todos juntos.

-¡¿QUE?! – Gritaron los tres niños al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_**Hoooola!!! Espero que les guste mi nuevo fic (aunque lo dudo)**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, chismes y lo que se les ocurra.**_

_**Sayoo!!!!**_


End file.
